


Knowing

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a mystery, but it’s a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _Do you remember the time that you told me you loved me/And I knew I loved you?_ (“You Can’t Get There from Here”, by Trout Fishing in America)

_Someone who loves you…_

Leia loved him. Sometimes, Han still had trouble wrapping his mind around that, even several decades and three children later. It wasn’t that he doubted her, not for a moment. It was just so unbelievable, that the choices he’d made in his life, most of them not the smartest, had led him to be loved by this amazing woman.

He remembered thinking, as the carbonite was released and he felt the first blast of super-cooled liquid metal, that she’d sounded surprised to have said it. But somehow, he wasn’t surprised to hear it.

_I know._

He loved Leia. Han had known it down to his very core, the moment she’d spoken. He might not have the Force, like the rest of his family, but he could still _feel_ things, and that feeling hadn’t lessened in the slightest, no matter how many times Leia had said those same words to him again.

_You came in that thing? You’re braver than I thought._

“I love you,” said Leia, settling back into the _Falcon’s_ co-pilot seat as they finally outran the pirates chasing them and made the jump to light speed.

Han just looked at her, loving her more than he could even understand, then leaned over to kiss her, gently.

“I know.”

THE END


End file.
